


a crossroad in the colonies

by queenofanything



Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Demons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofanything/pseuds/queenofanything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness lost someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a crossroad in the colonies

Hands shaking, the man buried a box underneath the road. One last swipe of his large, calloused hands to brush in a bit more dirt and the stage was set. Looking around warily, Jack settled in to wait.

Eyes were shadowed, skin pale from hours stuck inside libraries and old vaults. His once broad figure was almost gaunt. Huge, his signature jacket hung over him like a cape. Cold shot through to his bones, skinny as he had gotten. Food had just seemed unimportant of late, something for after the research.

The research had been into everything, too. UFOs, any aliens Torchwood had ever encountered, tech not yet released to the public; Jack had tried it all in the last six months. Then, a contact in a small town library had called him with interesting news. What did he know of demons?

So, there he was, shivering in the moonlight on a crossroads in Midwest America. Why these demons seemed to have an affinity for the colonials he had no idea. However, the feminine voice that suddenly spoke at his shoulder had a definite Southern drawl.

“Well, a Brit, huh? What brings you from all the way across the pond?” Jack spun around, gun in hand, to find a rather surprising sight. None of his reading had said what a Crossroads demon looked like, per se. The last thing he expected was a tall brunette with a figure like an underwear model. No horns or tail to be seen. He looked down to see, but it was rather unlikely she was hiding cloven hooves in those sky-high stilettos either.

“You’re a Crossroads demon then?” he asked rather redundantly. It’s not like smoking hot women who appeared out of nowhere were exactly normal, right? Plus, her jet-black eyes were a clue. Not being able to see where she was looking was horribly disconcerting.

“No, I’m fucking Santa Claus,” she snarked lightly, not really annoyed. Leaning in, the woman inspected Jack’s face carefully. Her generous cleavage pushed against the barrel of Jack’s gun, still raised to chest level, but she didn’t seem to care. “So, I’m guessing you don’t need looks or love, huh?” A leer formed on her perfect face, marring it.

“Cut the games. Can you really bring back the dead?” was a blunt reply. Captain Jack Harkness had had joviality burnt out of him six months ago.

“No, but I know people,” her tone instantly became business-like, dropping most of the drawl, “I’m sort of like a broker, I guess. You need to bring someone back; you gotta cut a deal with me.” Her spiel seemed practiced now, delivered like it doubtlessly had been countless times before to other desperate souls. “What’ve you got to trade, Jack?”

“You take lives, right? How about two years from now, you people down there get me,” he offered. Turning his eyes to meet her odd ones full on, the demon was feeling a little intimidated. His eyes just looked too old for that body.

His offer drew a deep laugh, almost real, out of her though. “Two years? I don’t take charity cases, Captain! What makes you think we’d want your life at all?” Winding them up was always the best part, and damn but she wanted to see this gaunt, imposing man crack.

**Author's Note:**

> once upon a time, I was going to do a superwho bb. I had an outline and everything. but this is pretty much all that happened.


End file.
